1. Field of the Invention
The application relates to flameless candles and, in particular, to methods and systems for molding flameless candles within glass jars having battery and/or electrical compartments on the bottom of the jar.
2. Related Art
Candles having light emitting diodes (LEDs) are increasingly popular for both home and commercial use. Such LED candles have become known as flameless candles. The flameless candle designs use candle shells that have wax or waxen material. The use of these waxen shells allows the flameless candle to appear more like a traditional candle while being relatively inexpensive to produce as compared to traditional candles.
Generally, the flameless candles have hollow regions within the candle body, which also decreases the manufacturing cost of the candle. Electronic inserts are placed, at least partially, into the hollow portions of the candle shell. Electronic inserts generally include at least one LED, a circuit board, and a power source. Circuitry may also be included that creates a flickering effect, making the candle appear more realistic.
Inserting the electronics into the hollow insert of the shell involves more than one step. For example, the candle shell is first molded. Electronics are then inserted into the hollow portion of the candle shell. Subsequently, hot wax or another sealant can be added between the electronic insert and the candle shell to secure the electronic insert to the candle shell.
More recently, it has become desirable to include flameless candles within containers or jars. This has added a different level of complexity to the manufacturing process. As a result, the jar walls have replaced the candle shell walls, resulting in a more basic candle design being constructed within the jars. This more basic design is, however, less realistic in appearance. In particular, the candle designs in current jars lack the realistic depression commonly formed within real candles. This is a less desirable design because it not only lacks the depression but also causes the LED, when positioned above the wax line, to be clearly visible through the sides of the jar when the jar walls are clear. Having the LED clearly visible through the jar walls detracts from the realistic appearance of the candle. It is therefore desirable to have a candle design with a depressed flame below the sidewalls of the candle within the jar to create a more realistic appearance.
A need therefore exists for a method of manufacturing a flameless candle within a jar that provides for the candle shell sidewalls to extend upward within the jar, allowing for the flame to appear in a depression within the candle, rather than even with, or above, the candle.